1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communication networks. More specifically, the invention relates to a local area network having a multipoint configuration in which communication between nodes takes place on a point-to-point basis.
2. Related Art
Network configurations may be described as either a point-to-point configuration or a multipoint configuration. FIG. 1A shows an example of a conventional point-to-point configuration for a network. Nodes N1 . . . N3 are connected to each other on a point-by-point basis. In other words, N1 is directly connected to N2 and N3 on a physical (hardware) level via respective dedicated wiring. Likewise, N2 is directly connected to N1 and N3 and N3 is directly connected to N1 and N2.
As used herein, a node is defined as a data processing device configured to communicate with other devices. For example, a node may include a general purpose computer coupled with a modem or a network interface card. In another example, a node may include a special purpose device, such as a CD-ROM tower, coupled with a network interface card. The foregoing examples are provided for purposes of illustration and not limitation.
FIG. 1B shows an example of a conventional multipoint configuration for a network. Nodes N1 . . . N3 are connected to each over a shared communication medium, such as twisted pair wiring. In order for N1 to communicate with N2 or N3, a multipoint protocol must be used in order to avoid conflicts in allocation of the shared communication medium.